Jerk
by Morcianhero
Summary: Hena has an arguement with Link for smashing her pot's.


A sotry about Link and Hena, one of the most under appreciated characters in the game.

The remaining leaves of the trees bristled in the wind quietly, as if been plucked away by some unknown force. It was autumn, in the huge lake surrounding the trees, fished roamed about, scattering about to eat enough food before winter came. Despite the peaceful scenery, the mind of a young man was not.

Link skipped a pebble across the lake surface. He had messed up. No doubt about it, memories of the incident passed through his mind, each sinking his soul a little deeper down into his stomach.

_Hena watched over Link's shoulder as his eyes focused on the object before him, a roll goal board, his blue eye's staring at the ball intensely as it slowly rolled towards a turn, he felt Hena's small hand squeeze his shoulder as he narrowly made the turn. "You're doing great Link" Hena commented "just two more turns left" to which Link only let out a grunt. Unbeknownst to the two a demonic creature, known only as Purdy, had other plans. Swooping across the room from his perch he snatched the game from Link's hands, he in shock let out a gasp followed by an angry yell he quickly followed in pursuit of the bird. _

_Hena watched in both humour and shock as Link tried to capture the bird. Link then proceeded to leap at the bird, only for it to move and him to smash over one of Hena's prized pots. He cringed as he hit the ground ass first but that was a warm-up to how he cringed as the pot smashed against the floor. _

_Purdy swooped over to the side of the counter and returned to munching at his seeds which Hena had handpicked for him. _

_Link did not dare to even breath as a blank expression came over Hena, her eye's fixed upon the cracked shards that laid scattered beside Link, slowly her gaze moved towards Link in a manner that Link had only seen Re-dead's turn; and it was pretty clear which Link would rather be facing right now. Hena's eyebrows knitted together and her teeth began to scrunch together. _

"_You. Idiot" she hissed, Link at that moment just wanted to curl up into a ball and hide._

"_Can't you try to control yourself?__" she yelled, ok, forget hide, he wanted to curl up into a ball. And cry. "That was my grandmother's!" Link quickly stood up and pointed at the bird, to which Hena rolled her eyes "oh grow up Link"_

_Link let out a small gasp and looked wide eyed at the bird, which he could have sworn had just poked his tongue out at the hero. He took a step forward, but could only wince again as his heel smashed into the glass screen of the dropped roll goal board. _

_Hena was seeing red, as Link shook the heel of his boot free of glass, each little shard was like a beacon to Hena to summon hell's fury upon Link. _

"…_That's it…"Hena whispered Link went to speak but she waved a dismissive hand_

"_Enough!" she screamed "You're being a jerk! Get OUT!"_

Link looked back towards the house. He could just make out the outlines of the fish tank through the window. The same window not an hour ago he had look through from the other side to remark about the end of autumn to Hena.

Link looked down at his feet, shards of the glass from the rollgoal table were still in there, but he didn't care. He'd just lost one of the closest friends he had ever had. She was one of the few people he could talk openly to during his quest, with Ilia having no memory and the children been to young to understand.

As Link looked down at the glass which served as a reminder to his punishment, he noticed as lone flower, green in colour with slatters of yellow near the end of each petal. It had to be the only flower left in the fishing hole at this time of year.

It reminded him of himself his quest.

Alone. In the face of twilight which was the redening leaves. Even to the point where the green was his cap, while the yellow lines were his hair.

He plucked the flower up from the ground and steadyly walked towards the house .

Hena scowled at Link from behind the counter, making him feel like nothing more than a small child, his now sweaty hand gripped the flower tightly. She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall, her jaw stood firmly shut, Link could only pray she wouldn't give him the silent treatment.

They stood like that for what seemed like an eternity, but could only have been a minute or so. Link nervously shuffled his boots as Hena began to talk "…" Link steadily began to lift his arm up, revealing the flower, he licked his dry lips before saying a raspy "I'm sorry" the scowl stayed on her face as she moved from behind the counter towards him "If sorry made everything better. Then all the soldiers in Hyrule would be out of a job" she now stood almost chin to chin with him, although he was almost a heads height taller than her, right now she seemed like a giant to link. Her scowl ended as she plucked the flower from Link's hand and twirled it around in her own, she then produced a smile that beamed into Link's very soul as she wrapped him in a tight hug "fine. You're forgiven" Link could only let out a sigh of relief at this.

"So? Want to play some rollgoal?"

Well one day i was playing TP and went to Hena's fishing hole and this time was able to actually catch fish! then i started looking around at more than just the rollgoal and the pictures, and she is a really interesting character! so when i rolled into the pots, she kicked me out, and if anyone has actually done that, you'll know i used actual dialogue from the game.


End file.
